Forever by your side
by Gale-chan
Summary: When somebody is gone, sometimes we can't let go of them... RavenxTerra Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters; expect in some of my dreams, but in real life, no I don't have anything related to them under my control or what so ever.

**Author's note:** Wow, yet another one-shot of mine, I'm proud of myself for working so hard, this time I give you a Teen Titans RavenxTerra short, it's written in first person, from Rae's point of view, although it's not that long, I feel satisfied with the result and I actually like how it ended up looking. And, although she doesn't know it, I got this idea from my dearest Karusu-hime, so I would like to dedicate it to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Forever by your side**

_Raven…_

I woke up startled in the middle of the night, tears streaming down my face. I had yet another dream with her, they were complete nightmares, but her simple presence on them made them bearable.

I sat down in the middle of my room, meditating, trying to get her out of my mind; impossible... She was there 24/7, something I didn't hate, yet I wished for her to be nearer, not just a memory or a simple dream...

Oh, how I cherished to have her by my side once again, feel her warm hand on mine... I felt tears try to build up in my closed eyes, but I didn't let them come, instead I sighed, coming back to the ground from my levitation. I left my eyes closed, I knew it made no difference; she wouldn't be there when I opened them again, and at least with them shut I could remember the little times we spent together.

Sooner or later, I opened my eyes again; I expected to go back to reality, which meant alone in my room. Yet, I couldn't help but to be amazed as I met Terra's astral form when I looked in front of me again.

She was giving me a tender smile, which soothed my soul like nothing had ever done. I couldn't give truth to my eyes, as I expect it to be just another illusion... Yet it didn't matter that much to me, it was her, right in front of me, she was there and that was all I wanted. The simple thought of that all made tears built up in my eyes again and this time I couldn't contain them.

Terra's tender smile widened as she saw the tears come out of my eyes, she walked over to me, kneeling down and caressing her hand on my cheek to clean the tears away from my face. Although she was just an astral form, I could almost feel that warmth of her skin touching mine, which just made more tears flow down my eyes. She smiled once again to me and then she talked in the same tender tone that her smile gave out.

"You shouldn't be crying Rae..." she commented tenderly, with the smile still on her face.

"But-..." I was going to protest, but Terra told me to stop, placing her index finger over my lips.

"No buts, there is no need to be sad." she said in a firm, but still tender tone.

I nodded softly, yet I still had my doubts. Tears had stopped coming out, I was with her, so my soul was at ease. We stayed there for a while, staring at each other for a moment and then I looked down slightly.

"... I miss you Terra..." I managed to say in a whisper.

Terra reached out for my chin, making me look at her again. Oh, how I loved that smile of her, it worked wonders in my soul.

"Why would you miss me if I'm still here?" she reminded me.

"Then... Are you staying this time?" I asked softly, even if it was just her astral form, I knew I would like that rather than nothing.

"I'm always by your side, so there is no need for me to stay." Terra assured to me tenderly.

It was noticeable in my face I was about to cry again, I really wanted to have her by my side, hold my hand in the difficult times... Terra smiled to me again, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Be strong Rae... For us both..." she asked of me with a soft tone.

"Will you stay forever then?" I asked of her as well, that was all I needed, just her to be by my side.

Terra smiled tenderly at me one last time, leaning forward and kissing my cheek fondly.

_Forever and Always..._

That was the last thing she said, her astral form vanishing from my sight. Yet, nor my heart or soul ached, instead they felt warm and at ease and in my mind I was sure she was still there with me...

-The End-


End file.
